Meteor Smash
A Meteor Smash is an attack in in the Super Smash Bros. series and Super Smash Flash series that sends an aerial enemy straight down and a grounded enemy straight up. It can be meteor canceled easily in most cases. If it can not be canceled, then it is a spike which sends the opponent downwards until the hitstun wears off. In Super Smash Flash It was very difficult to perform a Meteor Smash in Super Smash Flash as the physics were very different to official Super Smash Bros. games. With good timing, most of the down and down aerial attacks could be performed as a meteor smash but very rarely. In Super Smash Flash 2 The physics of Super Smash Flash 2 were changed to make them similar to the Super Smash Bros. games. Meteor Smashes are easy to perform on this game but sill require good timing to perform it correctly. Prior the release of the latest demos, some characters had attacks with Meteor Smash properties, particularly their fair or dair; however, some of these were removed to make the game work correctly and not to overuse a character. Some of these meteor smashes send an opponent diagonally downward instead of straight down, but they can still be canceled. The information on this page is subject to change (and still needs to be updated), and some information may be outdated. Examples of Meteor Smashes (not including Spikes and Semi-Spikes) include: *'Down Aerial': If the opponent is below Captain Falcon, he or she will get meteor smashed. Fox Link *'Down Tilt': Link slashes and sweeps the ground with his sword. The whole sword meteor smashes with average power. It is effective against recovering enemies. Lloyd *'Down Aerial': Lloyd slightly jumps into the air and performs a stall-then-fall at a 45 degree angle with his sword extended in front of him. The move meteor smashes opponents, sending them diagonally downward with Lloyd during the first several hits before sending them straight downward. The most that the move can deal is 8 hits. The last hit of the move (where Lloyd moves his swords back behind him) is the strongest, yet it has weak set knockback. However, it can KO grounded opponents. Mario *'Forward Aerial': Swings his fist in front of him downwards. Anyone hit by his fist will be sent downwards. The move must be timed properly because it meteor smashes only during the last frames. *'Fire Mario's Forward Aerial': Fire Mario punches his fist downwards in an arc in a similar fashion to Mario. If this hits an opponent, the opponent is powerfully Meteor Smashed. This move is slower than Mario's and must also be timed properly because during the last frames, it does not meteor smash. *'Down Aerial': Mario drills downward with his feet, hitting multiple times. If opponents make contact with Mario's legs, they will be sent upwards. However, if opponents make contact with Mario's spinning arms, they will be sent downwards. Naruto *'Forward Aerial': Naruto does a wide vertical kick, bringing his foot from in front of his face to under him. Anyone caught in his leg and foot arc will be Meteor Smashed. However, the move must be sweetspotted. It has high base knockback and high knockback scaling, making it a useful move. *'Kyūbi Naruto's Forward Aerial': Kyūbi Naruto swipes his claw vertically forward in front of him. If an opponent touches his claw, he or she is powerfully Meteor Smashed. However, like his normal counterpart's forward aerial meteor smash, this move must be sweetspotted. Ness *'Down Aerial': Ness stomps downwards in the air, sending opponents downward with good power. Even though it has high base knockback at 0%, it has low knockback scaling, being unable to KO grounded opponents at even 200% damage. The move must be sweet-spotted in order to meteor smash. *'PK Thunder': Ness launches the PK Thunder, and if the projectile hits the opponent's head while it is traveling straight downwards, the enemy will be sent weakly downwards. *'PK Fire': Ness throws forwards a bolt of fire from his hand that bursts into a pillar of flames when it comes in contact with an enemy. The enemy will be caught in the flames, taking several hits of damage. In the air, Ness throws the bolt downwards at an angle. If the move hits an aerial opponent, after the small pillar of fire diminishes, the opponent will fall quickly. Peach *'Down Tilt': Peach sticks her arm out in front of her on the ground. Aerial opponents will be meteor smashed. The move has a good amount of power but lacks in range. Sonic *'Super Sonic's Forward Aerial': Super Sonic flips and does an wide vertical split kick in an arc. When opponents touch the arc of his leg and foot, they are very strongly meteor smashed with high knockback and a distinctive "ping" noise. This move is one of the strongest meteor smashes in the game. *'Bounce Attack': This is a stall-then-fall. Sonic curls up into a ball, rockets downwards, and hits the ground with powerful force before bouncing back up. If an opponent comes into contact with Sonic during this move, he or she will be powerfully meteor smashed. This move is dangerous to use off-stage as Sonic will not stop until he hits the ground or an opponent, so one must be careful not to miss with it away from the stage. However, Sonic can grab ledges during the move. *'Super Sonic's Down Aerial': Super Sonic does a stall-then-fall kick diagonally. Anyone that get struck by him while he is donig the kick will be powerfully meteor smashed. Tails *'Down Aerial': Tails whips his tails diagonally downwards below him once, sending opponents diagonally downward with above-average power. Wario *'Down Aerial': This move is a stall-then-fall. Wario stalls, flips in the air, and shoots downwards, bottom-first, similar to the Yoshi Bomb, powerfully meteor smashing anyone below him. If the move connects within the first few frames, Wario does not bounce off the opponent. If it connects afterwards, Wario bounces off the opponent. This move is dangerous to use offstage because Wario will not stop falling if he does not hit any opponents. Wario can escape the move's animation and recover after the move hits a player. One must be careful to use this move offstage as a miss will result in a self-destruct. This move, however, is not as dangerous as Sonic's bounce attack since Wario's speed of falling is very slow. *'Wario-Man's Down Aerial': Wario Man does a quick flip with his head extended, creating an arc. If the opponent hits this arc, he or she is meteor smashed at a diagonally downwards trajectory with good knockback. However, the move must be timed properly to work. *'Wario-Man's Wario Waft': When Wario-Man uses this move on an aerial opponent, he or she is powerfully meteor smashed. Yoshi *'Down Aerial': Yoshi kicks rapidly below him for 8 hits. Each of his kicks will meteor smash. Like Kirby, it is a drill meteor smash, and as a result, he can drag an opponent down with him. *'Down Tilt': Yoshi crouches down low, sticks his tail out, and spins once on the ground. Anyone who touches his tail will be diagonally meteor smashed. *'Forward Aerial': Yoshi sticks his head back and swings it downwards in an arc in front of him. Whoever touches his head will be meteor smashed. Zelda *'Down Aerial:' Zelda's famous lightning kick. Zelda kicks downwards once, stomping the opponent. If it connects upon the first frame of execution, the opponent rockets downwards. If it connects after the first frame, it is very weak. *'Down Tilt:' Zelda sticks out her leg, popping grounded opponents up. Aerial opponents hit by this attack will be sent weakly downwards. Meteor Smash Chart (demo v0.7) This chart shows almost every meteor smash (except the unimportant and difficult ones) in v0.7 of SSF2, making it outdated. The values show base knockback, knockback at 100%, 200%, and 300%, and knockback scaling. These values are produced on Mario. The unit is in pps. To find the base knockback, you must hit an opponent with one attack, exit the match, and look at the results screen to find the knockback value (the player's pitch or opponent's speed). Do this for the other damage percents. To find the knockback scaling, take the knockback increase between the numbers, divide by 100, and round to the nearest hundredth if it is necessary. Base Knockback is the knockback at 0%, and knockback scaling is the the amount that the knockback increases per 1%. Set knockback is an amount of knockback that does not change under any circumstances. In other words, a move with set knockback has a knockback scaling value of 0.00. Lloyd's Tiger Blade is a good example of this. Gallery AerialAttacks3.png|Ness using his Meteor Smash on Link. Bounce meteor smash.png| Sonic meteor smashing Mario with his Bounce Attack. Super Sonic's Meteor Smash.png| Super Sonic's meteor smash. Category:Techniques Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Terms